


Точка слома

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе, в котором можно выиграть самые разные вещи - даже жизнь свою или чужую - судьба отношений порой тоже решается в карточном раскладе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка слома

В игровом зале "Коррозии" окна располагались на самом верху, под потолком, и были узкими, как бойницы. Они скорее подчеркивали, как темно было в помещении, чем действительно его освещали, особенно вечером. Лампы, расположенные над столами, превращали их в освещенные островки, за пределами которых зал будто терялся, переставал иметь значение. Со своего места Дженна едва могла различить игроков справа и слева от себя.  
Иногда мимо – должно быть, направляясь к другим столам, – проходили корры, и их измененные, массивные, покрытые матово отсвечивающей биоброней, фигуры превращаясь в силуэты, казались странными и чуждыми. Дженна не вглядывалась в них намеренно: знала по опыту, что может начать выискивать знакомую фигуру, и тогда вся концентрация полетит к чертям.

В зале не было тихо: кто-то с кем-то переговаривался, кто-то спорил, кто-то плакал где-то в дальнем углу, но Дженна настолько привыкла к звуковому фону "Коррозии", что не обращала внимания. Разве что плач ее раздражал. Она давно считала, что таких игроков, которые устраивают потоп по поводу своего проигрыша, даже пускать не стоило. Сама она не плакала и не проигрывала.

"Коррозия" была старым заведением, проверенным и одним из первых, которое предложило свои услуги коррам, так что могла бы уже позволить себе не пускать истеричек за игровые столы. Все равно толку от таких не было никакого – они только позорили зал и действовали на нервы посетителям.

В частности одному, которого Дженна не ждала и не выискивала взглядом.

Действительно не ждала и не выискивала: некоторые вещи просто нельзя себе позволять.

Игровой зал располагался почти на самой окраине Четвертого Района − последнего условно приличного места обитания, на границе с шестым сектором, где квартировали корров, и пятым блоком, куда стекались все, у кого были проблемы с официальными властями. Дженну, которая жила неподалеку от "Коррозии", такое соседство волновало мало. Она никогда не использовала для охраны ничего сложнее простенького робота-телохранителя, который даже для устрашения не годился, и запирала дверь своей крохотной квартирки на обычный электронный замок. Воровать у нее было нечего, а на улицах Дженну с успехом защищала принадлежность к Игровой Ассоциации.

Власти ввели запрет на проституцию примерно лет двадцать тому назад, лет за пять до окончания Провальной Колонизации и появления первых корров. Когда последние публичные дома были ликвидированы, их нишу заняли казино и игровые залы, хотя на самом деле от "игрового" в них остались только названия. Клиенты приходили в заведение, платили взнос за вход и садились играть за стол к понравившемуся "игроку" на условиях "победитель может провести час в компании с проигравшим". К штатным игрокам прилагался список того, что они ставили на кон: от минета до анала, от бдсм до пеггинга. И естественно, персонал казино всегда проигрывал. От проституции это отличалось только названием, но номинальный статус игры не позволял властям ничего сделать. Слишком многое в городе было завязано на неприкосновенности выигрыша.

Когда появились корры − биологически скорректированные люди, − неохотно, но их все-таки пускали в игровые залы. С кучей ограничений, с плохо скрытым отвращением, только к определенным редким столам, но пускали: закон признавал корров людьми.

Хотя, как теперь понимала Дженна, казино просто нужен был повод этого не делать. Возник ли этот повод сам, или кто-то помог – она не знала, но после того, как во время выигранного часа кто-то из корров серьезно покалечил женщину-игрока, игровые дома ввели запрет для – как это сформулировали – потенциально опасных людей.

Примерно в то же время и возникли казино вроде "Коррозии" − заведения специально для корров, − и, в отличие от других подобных мест, они стали действительно игровыми залами. Игра в "Коррозии" не превращалась в обязательный ритуал перед сексом, с целью обезопасить себя от властей, – здесь играли всерьез, со ставками в цифровых долларах и обговаривая условия заранее.

Проиграть означало пойти в постель с корром, выиграть − забрать его деньги. Именно из-за этого в "Коррозию" приходили самые разные люди: профессиональные игроки, вроде Дженны, для которых выигрыш был источником дохода, отчаявшиеся бедные дурочки, нуждающиеся в легких деньгах, искатели приключений на разные части тела и извращенцы, которые предпочитали корров, но предпочитали их без обязательств и не видели смысла в ритуалах вроде знакомства и разговора ни о чем.

− Условия стандартные, − спокойным вежливым голосом объявил крупье, прежде чем начать сдавать карты. − В случае победы игрок получает денежный приз или право провести час с проигравшим. На выбор. Вы хотите уточнить что-либо в случае, если выберете час?

Формулировка была дурацкой, постоянно вызывавшей у новичков в игровом зале смешки и ухмылки, и в "Коррозии" ее несколько раз меняли, но ничего лучше, насколько Дженна знала, так и не придумали. За несколько лет она приелась и воспринималась просто набором привычных слов.

Корр напротив − Вайер, Дженна, как и многих других, знала его по имени − был высоким даже среди себе подобных, массивным, и его костяная биоброня нелепо смотрелась на фоне совершенно обычной синтетической обивки кресла. Как и все корры, Вайер напоминал странный гибрид ожившего доспеха с каким-то причудливым существом из мифов и легенд. Костяная броня покрывала почти все его тело, будто латы, и в просветах пластин проглядывали непривычно темные сочленяющие сухожилия − искусственно вживленные ткани, соединявшие броню с человеческими тканями под ней. Глаза у корров оставались почти человеческими, только само глазное яблоко было черным, и радужка на фоне этого черного казалась неестественно яркой. Маска, похожая на вогнутое забрало древнего шлема, почти полностью закрывала лицо, бросала тень на глаза, и потому казалось, что радужка светится, хотя Дженна знала, что это было обманчивым впечатлением.

Крупье ждал от нее ответа на свой вопрос, и она спокойно сказала:

− Я возьму деньги.

Дженна всегда формулировала это именно так, не давая надежды и не оставляя иллюзий о том, кто она и зачем пришла в зал.

− Стандартные условия, − ответил Вайер, положив руки на стол ладонями вниз. Пальцы корров напоминали латные перчатки, с той только разницей, что сочленения были не острыми, а скругленными.

− Вы согласны? − следуя процедуре, спросил крупье у Дженны, и она кивнула:

− Вполне.

Стандартные условия означали минет или обычный секс. Ее это устраивало.

Дженна почти всегда соглашалась. Она проигрывала всего дважды, и оба раза корры предпочли взять деньги: в первый раз из жалости − она тогда только начинала играть и разрыдалась из-за проигрыша, как последняя любительница, а во второй, видимо, потому, что деньги корру оказались нужнее женщины.

Они с Вайером взяли свои карты, и те казались игрушечными в его крупных, покрытых биоброней пальцах.

В "Коррозии" постарались угодить всем, и потому карты делали крупными, больше тех, что использовались в обычных игровых залах. Эти крупные карты не подходили никому − слишком мелкие для корров, слишком большие для людей.

− Пятьдесят, − сказал Вайер, оценив свой расклад и выдвигая на поле для выигрыша соответствующее количество фишек.

Дженна кинула взгляд на собственные карты, сбросила одну в "дом" и взяла две из колоды в середине стола.

− Поддерживаю.

Насколько она знала, правила игры были частично позаимствованы из древнего покера, хотя на данный момент от покера в игре осталась, пожалуй, только иерархия комбинаций.

Когда Дженна передвинула собственные фишки, Вайер сказал:

− Удваиваю.

− Поддерживаю.

Они уже играли с ним несколько раз, и Вайер ей нравился. И как игрок, и как корр. Он был хорош. Не на уровне профи, но было видно, что он любил карты, еще когда был человеком.

К тому же Вайер не был мудаком – это среди завсегдатаев зала встречалось далеко не всегда.

Дженна иногда пыталась представить, каким тот был до трансформации, что с ним случилось, из-за чего его переделали. Коррами не становились добровольно, только если спасти жизнь человека иначе было невозможно, и стоила операция недешево. Дженна знала о случаях, когда пациенты отказывались, предпочитая умереть людьми.

Изначально технологию разработали для вернувшихся колонистов, когда стало понятно, что колонизация провалилась. Тела людей просто постепенно отказывали, и многие из вернувшихся прилетели на Землю умирать. Корректизация стала для таких людей пусть не идеальным, но выходом. Вайер вполне мог быть одним из первых, на ком ее опробовали.

Он играл хорошо, и ему в ту ночь везло, но в конечном итоге против профессионального игрока вроде Дженны это мало что значило − Вайер проиграл.

Корры реагировали на проигрыш по-разному: некоторые требовали вернуть деньги, иногда приходилось даже вызывать охрану − настоящих военных ботов, здесь на безопасности не экономили, − а Вайер всегда уходил молча.

Дженне было бы проще, если бы он злился. Многие считали, что из-за биоброни и костяного забрала, в которое превращалось лицо, читать эмоции корров невозможно. В то время как на самом деле это было до смешного просто. Нужно было только позволить себе смотреть, впитывать чужие чувства вместо того, чтобы пытаться анализировать их.

Те, кто уходил молча, не злился и не грозился реваншем, вроде Вайера, всегда излучали безнадежность, словно бы с каждым проигрышем они все больше замыкались в себе, отдалялись, примирялись с одиночеством − с тем, что никто из окружающих не видел в них больше людей, не относился к ним по-человечески. И именно это вызывало у Дженны жалость, заставляло задуматься, допустить всего на секунду − почему бы не проиграть? Всего один раз.

Она никогда не позволяла себе этого сделать.

Она приходила в зал выигрывать, не делала поблажек ни противникам, ни себе.

− Спасибо за игру, − сказал Вайер, и на душе от этого стало еще тяжелее.

− Взаимно, − ответила Дженна.

Справа, как удар плети, раздался громкий и звонкий женский смех. Лаура за столом справа снова проиграла. Лаура вообще всегда проигрывала, приходила в зал именно за этим, потому что любила корров и любила с ними трахаться.

Дженна воспринимала каждую из своих игр как работу и всегда выбирала строгую, закрытую одежду, сразу обозначая, зачем пришла. Вероятно, на фоне Лауры, с ее откровенными платьями, яркими, вульгарно живыми манерами, Дженна казалась настоящей леди. И очень этому радовалась, потому что совсем не хотела выглядеть доступной в зале, забитом озабоченными коррами. Хотя на самом деле именно Лаура была из известной семьи, прилетала на сверхсовременном и очень дорогом транспортном модуле и не жалела денег на развлечения. Лаура могла позволить себе любую роскошь − даже выглядеть и быть блядью.

Дженне она нравилась − именно вот этой, открытой, ничем не завуалированной прямотой. Лаура знала, чего хочет, и не стеснялась об этом говорить.

Вайер едва заметно вздрогнул, услышав смех, чуть скрипнули пластины биоброни:

− Почему вы никогда не играете за тем столом? − Дженну это не касалось, и она сама не знала, зачем спросила.

− Я просто не люблю извращенок, − ответил он, и его вежливый голос никак не вязался ни с массивным телом корра, ни с тем напряжением, которое охватило всю его фигуру, когда Лаура встала, подавая руку выигравшему корру, и под одобрительный свист и смех окружающих направилась к лестнице на второй этаж − там находились комнаты для проигравших. − Я слишком разборчив?

Дженне стало неловко, словно бы она влезла туда, куда не имела права, – Вайер определенно не нуждался в советах, за чей стол ему садиться.

− Это ваше право. Еще раз спасибо за игру.

Ответить он не успел, его прервал довольно громкий и довольно наглый голос:

− Если вы здесь закончили, пусть этот неудачник освобождает место.

Прежде чем обернуться, Дженна аккуратно переложила фишки перед собой, переплела пальцы, чтобы не выдать свою реакцию.

Она его не ждала, она не высматривала его в толпе других корров, и в этом тоже была победа, но Рихард все равно приходил.

Он стоял близко, настолько близко, насколько вообще мог встать, чтобы она не заметила, и Дженне пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

Рихард тоже был корром, и в тот момент свет падал так, что щель для глаз в его лицевой пластине казалась непроницаемым черным провалом.

− Я еще не давала согласия на следующую игру, − ответила Дженна, тщательно контролируя голос.

− Да ладно, женщина, − фыркнул он, и совершенно человеческий звук абсолютно не вязался со странной и откровенно чуждой его фигурой. − Ты приходишь сюда за нашими деньгами и хочешь мне сказать, что уйдешь только после трех игр?

Он всегда следил за тем, с кем и как она играла.

Мысль об этом заставляла мурашки бежать вдоль позвоночника. Рихард умел выводить Дженну из равновесия лучше других.

− У меня нет привычки играть со сталкерами, − ответила она, заставляя себя сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица. Нельзя было показывать слабость. С Рихардом вообще было очень многое нельзя − смотреть на его покрытые серо-стальной биоброней пальцы, допускать мысль о проигрыше, вглядываться слишком пристально и замечать слишком много.

− Я не сталкер, − посерьезнел он, и читать это "посерьезнел" в едва уловимом напряжении его массивных плеч, в чуть зажатой позе рук было слишком легко. − Я просто человек с деньгами, который хочет бабу. И ты в моем вкусе. Я этого не стыжусь.

Он всегда называл себя человеком, подчеркнуто, напоказ, словно вызывая кого-то оспорить, злился, если проигрывал, и казался слишком живым для корра. Ему нравилось вести себя нарочито грубо и так, словно ему плевать на мнение окружающих, но он прятал собственное одиночество еще хуже, чем Вайер, и говорил свое "я не стыжусь" слишком поспешно, чтобы можно было поверить.

Рихард всегда играл только с Дженной, пытался вызнать ее номер связи, и потому был намного опаснее всех корров в зале лично для Дженны. Он не вызывал жалости. Он вызывал опасное, нездоровое желание узнать, действительно ли его биоброня шершавая наощупь, приблизиться, послав работу и игру к черту, почувствовать себя женщиной впервые за долгое время.

− Стоило бы, − ответила ему Дженна, игнорируя предательский голос внутри, который нашептывал, что можно было бы проиграть. Теперь уже по совсем иной причине.

− Все это вранье и все эти поиски оправданий не для меня, − отмахнулся он, и Дженна намеренно посмотрела на свои фишки. Она не размышляла над тем, играть или нет, ей просто нужен был повод не смотреть ни на Рихарда, ни на кого вокруг.

Он приходил часто, почти всегда, когда в "Коррозии" играла она, и Дженна привыкла. Сделала то, что позволять себе было нельзя, − начала привыкать. А потом заметила Рихарда неподалеку от Лауры. Он не играл, только смотрел, но воспоминание и теперь неприятно царапалось внутри смутным желанием то ли наорать на него, то ли повыдергивать кому-то длинные, идеально уложенные волосы.

Когда Дженна только училась выигрывать, она твердо усвоила одну простую истину − побеждает тот, кто лучше владеет собой. Дай слабину один раз – и тебе конец, ты больше не игрок.

Но как долго ты можешь не давать слабины?

И не потеряешь ли в процессе нечто очень важное?

− Что? Откажешь мне? Недостаточно хорош, чтобы даже сыграть? − хмыкнул Рихард пренебрежительно, и горечи в его словах было совсем немного, всего лишь едва различимый привкус.

− Недостаточно хорош, даже чтобы терпеть, − ответила Дженна так холодно, как только могла. Она всегда позволяла себе с Рихардом больше, чем с любым другим корром, позволяла себе даже хамить в открытую. − Если бы не деньги.

− Ну хотя бы честно, − сказал он, занимая кресло и стараясь развалиться в нем с небрежным и независимым видом, показать, что слова его не задели. Кресло было слишком маленьким, и выглядел Рихард скорее нелепо. Дженна сама не понимала, почему при виде этого вместо насмешки внутри разливалась горечь.

Горечь и странное, тяжелое предчувствие: что-то вот-вот должно поменяться.

− Условия стандартные, − объявил крупье. − В случае победы игрок получает денежный приз или право провести час с проигравшим. На выбор. Вы хотите уточнить условия на случай, если выберете час?

− К черту час, − отмахнулся Рихард. − Играем на всю ночь.

Крупье перевел взгляд на Дженну, ожидая ее подтверждения или отказа.

Рихард всегда ставил это условие: не час, а ночь. Возможно, так ему казалось, что все получится более добровольным. Может быть, как и многие другие корры, он просто хотел провести побольше времени рядом с человеком.

Всякий раз это "ночь", сказанное его грубоватым голосом, словно обволакивало Дженну, сгущалось внизу живота теплом, сладко сводило внутренности вопросом "а может быть?", вызывало предательское "всего один раз".

Хотя "один раз" с Рихардом, наверное, никогда не остался бы одним разом.

− До какого часа отсчитывается ночь? − уточнила Дженна, заставляя себя вспомнить − это работа. Просто работа.

− До десяти утра.

Иногда ей было интересно, что он ответит, спроси Дженна: с каких это пор "десять утра" – это ночь?

Но она никогда не спрашивала, не спросила и на этот раз:

− Согласна.

− Дополнительные условия на обговоренное время? − спросил крупье.

Рихард ответил первым:

− Стандартные.

Ей нужно было согласиться и сразу сказать, что она возьмет деньги. Отступиться совсем на чуть-чуть – означало позволить себе слишком многое, по крайней мере в случае с Рихардом. Перед глазами стояла его фигура у стола Лауры.

Это было как с режимом питания. Один раз разрешишь себе маленькую синтетическую шоколадку – и через несколько недель денег едва хватает, чтобы заплатить за комнату, а холодильный аппарат забит пирожными.

Хотя кого она обманывала?

Через год или через месяц, но она всегда покупала эту чертову шоколадку.

Наверное, это с самого начала было неизбежно.

− Второй игрок? Вы подтвердите условия? − напомнил о себе крупье.

− Как давно ты приходишь сюда играть? − спросила Дженна у Рихарда, уже понимая, что вот-вот сделает глупость. За соседним столом слева кто-то проиграл и заплакал. Должно быть, какая-нибудь дурочка, которая пришла за легкими деньгами. Дженна не повернула головы, заставляя себя смотреть только вперед.

− Откуда я знаю? − преувеличенно равнодушно, настолько нарочито и с едва скрытой нервозностью, что это никого не обманывало, фыркнул Рихард. − Наверное, года два.

Дженна помнила, как увидела его в первый раз. Действительно около двух лет тому назад.

Долгий срок для игрового зала.

− Почему ты всегда садишься именно за мой стол?

− Это что – собеседование? − он раздражался, естественно для него – Рихард всегда раздражался очень легко. − Мы будем играть или нет?

− Будем, − ответила Дженна, делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем повернуться к крупье. − Меня устроит ночь со стандартными условиями.

Молчание после ее слов показалось громче плача на заднем плане, нервно хмыкнул кто-то справа.

− Вы уверены? Вы... можете взять деньги, − неуверенно начал крупье, и Дженна оборвала резко:

− Ночь на стандартных условиях. Я уверена.

Именно потому и оборвала, что ни в чем она на самом деле не была уверена, но и остановиться уже не могла.

И Рихарда остановить не могла тоже. Он подался вперед так резко, что под ним взвизгнуло кресло:

− Это шутка такая, да?! Весело тебе, что я, как сопляк, каждый раз сюда бегаю? Думаешь, собьешь с толку, а потом заберешь выигрыш? Ты играть со мной вздумала, сука?

Он определенно не был ни рад, ни благодарен. Он ждал подвоха, и его злость заставляла что-то сладко щемить от предвкушения внутри.

Хотелось оскалиться в ответ, но следовало держать под контролем хотя бы лицо, раз уж игру и собственные принципы Дженна уже пустила под откос:

− Именно это я и собираюсь делать, − она сложила руки перед собой, чувствуя, как от азарта начинают дрожать кончики пальцев. − Играть с тобой. Стандартные условия.

Ей показалось, что Рихард откажется, может быть, даже перевернет стол и покажет наглядно, почему не стоит выводить из себя корров.

А потом Дженна будто со стороны услышала собственный голос:

− Да или нет?

− Да, − процедил он, и кончики его заключенных в биоброню пальцев пропахали царапины по столу.

Крупье не должен был оставлять это без внимания, но предпочел промолчать.

Дженна чувствовала собственный пульс − сердце билось ровно и сильно, и почему-то в голову лезли мысли о том, что вот так и чувствуют себя адреналиновые наркоманы. Профессионал никогда не должен был испытывать подобного за игровым столом.

Вдоль позвоночника высоковольтным разрядом прошла дрожь возбуждения.

Иногда борьбу между профессионалом и человеком внутри выигрывает человек.

Крупье принялся сдавать карты, мелькали черные глянцевые обложки, и Дженна видела каждый отсвет на них так четко, будто кто-то навел резкость.

− Пятьдесят, − объявил Рихард, оценив свои карты и пододвигая фишки к центру стола.

− Поддерживаю, − отозвалась Дженна, даже не взглянув на то, что ей выпало. Она чувствовала странную уверенность, словно не могла проиграть.

Когда-то, когда она только осваивала карты, Йекер − ее учитель − заговорил о своей последней игре. О том, почему он в конце концов бросил карты и пошел искать себе скучную работу клерка.

Он рассказывал про ощущение, когда ты дошел до предела собственной удачи и сжег ее всю за один раз − проиграть невозможно, но после все заканчивается. Дженна тогда считала, что это глупые сказки.

Но ощущение вдруг возникло именно такое − вся удача до последней крупицы ложится картами на стол.

− Что? Даже не посмотришь? − хмыкнул Рихард, и голос выдавал его напряжение, то, насколько все происходящее выбивает его из колеи.

Должно быть, он ни разу не видел, как совершают профессиональное самоубийство.

Дженна не ответила, и они продолжили играть. Рихард скидывал карты, тихо матерился себе под нос, брал из колоды новые.

Рихард был на редкость паршивым игроком, и от этого почему-то сводило сладкой горечью внутри. Он бы никогда не выиграл – не у профи.

− Открываемся? − спросила Дженна, сама до конца не понимая, зачем все еще пытается сохранять хоть видимость невозмутимости, когда внутри все перекручивает от желания − не выиграть, нет. Получить приз.

− Мне еще карту, − напряженно ответил Рихард. − И еще пятьдесят в банк.

− Поддерживаю, − сказала она.

Фишки в центре стола не имели значения. Игра велась не на них.

Рихард дернулся, одна из карт выскользнула у него из пальцев, легла рубашкой вниз на стол.

Дама червей.

− Ты проиграешь, − сказала Дженна и перевела взгляд с карты на лицевую пластину Рихарда: под глазом на броне были тонкие, почти незаметные царапины.

− Иди нахер, − огрызнулся он и сунул карту к остальным.

− Это неизбежно, − сказала Дженна, не зная, откуда взялась эта непонятная наэлектризованная уверенность.

"Это же последняя игра, − пришло в голову. − В последней игре все становится ясно".

Все их ходы и все карты были просто ритуалом, танцем перед неизбежной развязкой.

− Открываемся? − снова спросила Дженна.

− Я... − он замолчал, переводя взгляд с нее на крупье. − Хрен с тобой. Открываемся.

Его расклад лег на стол первым: три десятки, дама червей, валет треф.

Объективно говоря, могло быть и хуже.

Дженна переворачивала свои карты одну за другой, по порядку, с каким-то странным чувством дисконнекта наблюдая: десятка пик, валет пик, дама пик, король пик, туз пик. Именно в таком порядке – флеш роял. Действительно – весь оставшийся запас удачи.

Когда Дженна спросила Йекера про его последнюю игру, тот сказал, что выиграл жизнь.

Рихард молчал, уставившись в карты, и на сей раз ни по его позе, ни по его взгляду невозможно было ничего прочесть.

Вокруг стола притихли, и казалось, что стоит сделать выдох, и воздух зазвенит.

Дженна поймала себя на том, что задержала дыхание.

Рядом неловко переминался крупье.

Рихард наконец словно очнулся, повел по сторонам бессмысленным взглядом, потянулся через стол и подвинул фишки к Дженне:

− Забирай.

Она вдохнула, выдохнула и встала из-за стола. Воздух вокруг казался плотным, словно силовое поле, держал, как держит янтарь вмурованную в него муху.

− Я возьму не деньгами.

 

***

Они могли бы подняться наверх – в "Коррозии" были комнаты для победителей и проигравших, – но Дженна почему-то направилась к выходу, и Рихард не стал спорить, пошел за ней.

Снаружи было промозгло, пахло дождем, и в туманной дымке массивные силуэты жилых башен вдалеке казались нереальными. Влажно блестело крыльцо, отсветы рекламы цветными пятнами ложились на металлические укрепленные покрытия того яруса, на котором располагался игровой дом. Район напоминал шахту своими переходами и системой дорог, перечеркивающих небо над головой. Перемигивались окна в здании напротив, спускались вниз, насколько хватало глаз.

Дженна подумала, что было бы здорово сейчас затянуться сигаретой, прочистить мозги. Это, наверное, эффектно бы смотрелось со стороны − женщина в строгом платье курит на фоне ночного города.

− Так и будем тут стоять? − буркнул Рихард, застыв рядом, а огни ложились на его биоброню странными отсветами.

Дженна не курила и знала, что жизнь редко дает возможность покрасоваться. Особенно если покрасоваться хочется не перед собой, а перед кем-то.

"Ну и как оно? − хотелось ей спросить. − Проиграть кому-то себя".

Хотя она и без того знала ответ.

− Мы не можем взять мой модуль.

− Знаю, − ответил он. − Я в него не влезу.

Транспортник у Дженны был маленький и старый, не слишком сочетался с тем образом, который ей нравилось создавать в "Коррозии", но на другой модуль денег не было.

− Тут мой байк неподалеку, − вдруг сказал Рихард. − И живу я недалеко. Можно поехать ко мне.

Дженна представила, как нелепо будет выглядеть в своем строгом платье на громадном корровском "скайдере", во что превратится прическа, и ответила:

− Хорошо.

− Хорошо, − эхом отозвался Рихард.

Когда Дженна села за его спиной, он показался ей статуей, машиной − биоброня чувствовалась прохладной и чуть шершавой наощупь. Чтобы устроиться на "скайдере", пришлось широко и совершенно похабно расставить ноги.

Дженна представила себя со стороны, и низ живота обдало теплом.

Забавно. Оказывается, она уже очень давно этого хотела − прижаться щекой к твердым спинным пластинам, вдохнуть поглубже и закрыть глаза.

− Держись крепче, − предупредил Рихард и плавно тронулся с места. Воздушный причал поплыл вниз, отсветы ночных огней вспыхнули над головой, а пальцы Дженны будто сами собой впились в боковые пластины брони.

Внизу и вверху сновали транспортные модули, флаеры и пассажирские аэробусы, и город с его привычным гулом и его привычной ночной суетой казался каким-то ненастоящим, совершенно неважным.

Рихард сидел почти неподвижно, но даже мельчайший его вдох и выдох Дженна чувствовала остро, будто он отпечатывался на коже.

Лететь пришлось недолго. Совсем скоро, призрачные и бледные, вдалеке показались белые корпуса − жилища для корров. Дженна никогда не видела их так близко − сверхсовременные ульи с непропорционально высокими ярусами и матово блестящими, будто отполированными воздушными причалами. Рихард обогнул первую башню, спустился на четыре яруса вниз и припарковался.

Наверное, если бы они прилетели днем – это вызвало бы ажиотаж, но ночью никого просто не было рядом, чтобы оценить всю абсурдность ситуации: женщина на одном "скайдере" с корром.

− Здесь недалеко, − сказал Рихард, напряженно, будто откусывал слова. − Идем.

"Не бойся меня", − могла бы сказать ему Дженна, если бы это имело хоть какой-то смысл.

У нее дрожали пальцы. Не от холода – от возбуждения.

Ей всегда казалось, что в случае проигрыша Рихард завалит ее на ближайшую подходящую поверхность. Но получалось совсем наоборот − он шел не спеша, поминутно бросая на Дженну неуверенные взгляды, словно ждал, что она вот-вот передумает. А у нее все скручивало внутри от желания дотронуться, обладать, потереться всем телом, будто кошка, ставя метку − это мое, мое, мое.

Нельзя было позволять себе слабости, с самого начала нельзя. Впрочем, она об этом знала.

Ее это не остановило.

Рихард жил в обычном типовом боксе для корров − с огромной входной дверью, которая заставила Дженну почувствовать себя ребенком. Внутри было пусто и как-то безлико: типовая мебель, тоже непропорционально большая, пищевой автомат с трубкой для внутривенного. Довольно чисто – чище, чем у Дженны дома.

Отчасти потому, что одежда не валялась на стульях. Рихард в ней просто не нуждался.

Дженна подумала о том, как глупо было бы начать раздеваться сразу. В голову лезла всякая чушь о том, что правильно и прилично.

Как будто это имело какое-то значение.

− Если ты рассчитываешь на кофе, то его нет, − сказал Рихард.

− Я не хочу кофе, − ответила ему Дженна. Она хотела другого: хотела залезть на Рихарда, как на "скайдер", почувствовать его пальцы у себя внутри − больно и сладко, − тереться об него промежностью, как последняя блядь.

В другой ситуации Дженна начала бы с поцелуев, но у Рихарда не было губ − только шершавые пластины лицевой маски.

− Нахрена ты это сделала? На экзотику потянуло? − вдруг спросил он. − Или из жалости?

В его голосе не было злости, скорее какая-то обреченность человека, который действительно верил, что женщина может пойти с ним только по этим причинам.

− Так похоже, что я часто действую из жалости? − вопросом на вопрос ответила Дженна, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы провести ладонью по его предплечью от запястья до локтевого сочленения.

Рихард вздрогнул − биоброня передавала нервные импульсы, но Дженна только в тот момент задумалась о, том насколько та была чувствительной.

− Не похоже, − пожал плечами он. − Ты та еще холодная сука. Значит, экзотика? Ну и чего ты хочешь? Как тебя развлечь?

Если бы Рихард был человеком, она ответила бы ему "раздевайся".

Но ему нечего было снимать.

Дженна повернулась спиной, наклонила голову, подставляя под его пальцы застежку платья:

− Раздень меня.

Рихард подошел ближе, легонько царапнул ее шею, пытаясь ухватить язычок молнии, выдохнул со свистом:

− Знаешь, если ты вдруг решишь передумать – лучше сделай это сейчас. Потом я за себя не ручаюсь.

− Знаешь, даже если ты решишь передумать – это ничего не изменит, − чуть повернув голову, в тон ему отозвалась Дженна. − Ты мой, могу делать все, что захочу, до утра.

− Я всегда думал, что, если выиграю, ты станешь плакать и просить переиграть, − тихо хмыкнул он, и она улыбнулась в ответ. − Ну или хотя бы заикаться и краснеть, как девочка.

− Ты не выиграл.

Застежка проскользила вдоль позвоночника до самого копчика, Дженна повела плечами, стягивая платье вниз, повернулась.

Наверное, у нее все-таки слишком долго никого не было, раз внутри кольнуло неуверенностью, сомнением − нравится ли Рихарду то, что он видит.

На ее грудь поверх кружевного белья легли массивные, покрытые биоброней пальцы, сжали − совсем несильно, и прикосновение было как легкий разряд тока, отдалось во всем теле.

Рихард выдохнул со свистом, сдвинул лямку бюстгалтера, невесомо, осторожно. Как корр, который никогда не выигрывал.

Должно быть, у него тоже давно никого не было.

Внутри разливалось тепло − сладкое, томное.

Дженна потянулась к заколке, щелкнула застежка, и волосы рассыпались по плечам.

− Красавица и чудовище, − хмыкнул Рихард.

− Не такой уж ты и красивый.

− Дура.

Он притянул ее к себе, массивная ладонь легла Дженне на затылок и зарылась в волосы.

Он наклонился, потерся краем лицевой пластины о щеку, и Дженна почувствовала острое, какое-то даже болезненное сожаление, что они с Рихардом не могут поцеловаться. Наощупь он казался машиной − мощной, неумолимой − и одновременно с тем был до боли человечным, его пальцы подрагивали, выдавая неуверенность.

Дженна цеплялась взглядом за его глаза в прорези лицевой пластины, за казавшуюся неестественно яркой радужку, пронзительно синюю, и думала, что может рассмотреть в ней каждую крохотную крапинку.

Рихард вздернул Дженну вверх, и его ладони на ее бедрах показались стальными фиксаторами, они сжимали крепко, почти до боли. Сладко и именно так, как с самого начала хотелось. Она обхватила Рихарда ногами за талию, чувствуя неровности каждой из пластин брони, и застонала.

− Если бы я выиграл, я бы трахнул тебя прямо на игровом столе, чтобы все видели, какая ты сука, − прошептал он, перехватывая ее под задницу, сжал ягодицы в пальцах. − Моя сука.

− Ты не выиграл, − Дженна потянулась вверх, лизнула соединяющие сухожилия в просвете между двух пластин, и Рихард дернулся, с шипением втянул в себя воздух.

− Уймись, или до кровати мы не доберемся.

− К черту кровать. Столешница ближе, − тихо выдохнула она в ответ.

− Ты больная, − шептал он, укладывая ее на стол, сдирая с нее белье. − Ты совершенно чокнутая, ты знаешь?

Дженна перехватила его руку, направила себе между ног и застонала, выгибаясь:

− Да.

Да, она знала. Да, она этого хотела.

Его палец надавил, пачкаясь в смазке. Так хорошо, так сладко.

Да.

− Ты меня хочешь, − выдохнул Рихард, и удивление в его голосе мешалось с возбуждением. − Ты вся течешь, так тебе это нужно.

Палец толкнулся внутрь, и Дженна прочувствовала каждый выступ, каждое сочленение биоброни.

Да, ей хотелось. Было нужно, необходимо.

Уже очень-очень давно – как она только терпела так долго?

Она подалась навстречу, запрокинула голову, чувствуя под собой жесткий полированный пластик столешницы, и выдавила сквозь напрочь сбившееся дыхание:

− Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

− Я выебу тебя так, что ты ходить не сможешь, − пообещал он, и от его хриплого голоса сладко свело низ живота.

Грубость подстегнула, заставила раскрыться еще больше, жарко, бесстыдно:

− Давай.

С тихим щелчком разошлись пластины биоброни, Рихард с шипением выдохнул, высвобождая член − большой, не вполне человеческий, и Дженна застонала снова, представив его в себе. Она знала, что будет больно. Ей хотелось, чтобы было больно.

Рихард входил медленно, распирая изнутри жгуче и сладко, и Дженна кусала губы, чтобы не кричать. На глаза наворачивались слезы, и пальцы бессмысленно скребли по столу, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь.

Рихард выбил из нее дыхание первым же толчком − медленным, мощным, заставил захлебнуться вдохом и бездумно уцепиться за покрытые биоброней плечи.

Темп движений нарастал, разбивал мир на ощущения и вспышки яркого, какого-то болезненного удовольствия, на выдохи, стоны и крики. На "Рихард!" и "Еще!"

Все смешалось: ощущение брони под пальцами, члена внутри, твердой столешницы. Лицевая пластина перед глазами то расплывалась, то собиралась снова, и только глаза напротив держали в реальности − они были яркими, словно подсвеченными изнутри, такого взгляда Дженна не видела ни разу в жизни. За такой взгляд она могла бы убить.

Твердые, нечеловечески сильные пальцы сжимали соски Дженны до боли, по-другому Рихард, наверное, не умел. По-другому она и сама бы не хотела.

Ей отчаянно не хватало воздуха.

Ей нужно было еще. Больше, быстрее и глубже.

Хриплое дыхание Рихарда щекотало шею, срывалось на стоны, звучало лучше любой музыки и просачивалось под кожу, чтобы смешаться там с возбуждением и превратиться в огонь. Тело звенело: оно было всего лишь оболочкой для огня, и он уже рвался наружу.

Удовольствие нарастало, шипело электрической статикой по нервным окончаниям, вызывало дрожь, заставляло срываться на крик, пока не заполнило изнутри целиком, выдавливая воздух, накатило приливной волной.

Рихард застонал, закрывая глаза, и больше уже ничто не имело значения.

 

Потом, намного позже, Рихард отнес ее в кровать и устроился рядом. Матрас был жестким, но вставать все равно не хотелось.

Дженна ожидала неловкости, но та все не приходила, и мысли текли лениво, как-то фоном, не отвлекая от сытого удовольствия.

Говорить не хотелось.

Дженна вспоминала своего учителя и тот единственный разговор о его последней игре.

"Если на кону что-то действительно стоящее, самый большой куш твоей жизни, на него и удачи уходит – столько, сколько вообще есть. Хорошо, если хватит".

Йеккер говорил так, потому что выиграл жизнь.

Дженна выиграла Рихарда.

Корра, который приходил к ее столу два года и хотел казаться сильнее, чем он был на самом деле. Корра, на которого она не могла не смотреть.

Которого, похоже, как-то незаметно для себя привыкла считать своим.

− Знаешь, − неожиданно сказал он вдруг, − это так паршиво: влюбиться в стерву, которая на тебя даже не смотрит. Чувствуешь себя от этого даже не вторым, а каким-то сотым сортом.

Это было очень на него похоже – принимать все на свой счет.

− Глупо думать, что все вертится вокруг тебя, − ответила ему Дженна. − Может быть, твоя стерва просто не хочет смешивать работу и личную жизнь, не хочет ничего проигрывать.

− Тогда какого черта она не выиграла раньше?

− Думаешь, это так просто?

− Сегодня все оказалось несложно, − буркнул он. Обиделся, наверное, на то, что опять проиграл, или на то, что Дженна слишком поздно его выиграла.

− А сегодня игры кончились.

Они снова замолчали.

− Ну и высокомерная же ты стерва, − Рихард снова заговорил первым. − Думаешь, как ты решишь – так и будет? А меня никто и не спрашивает, да? Я не считаюсь? Я же корр, нелюдь. Захотела поразвлечься на ночь − развлеклась. Захочешь выкинуть − выкинешь. А знаешь, каким я был, пока со мной это не еще не случилось? − он повел рукой, указывая на пластины брони. − Я был охрененным. Бабы за мной сами бегали, сами напрашивались. И ты бы бегала. А я бы снисходил.

− Нет, − просто ответила ему Дженна. − Я бы не бегала. Меня вообще не интересуют люди.

− Ты чокнутая, ты знаешь?

− Знаю.

− Оставайся, − вдруг попросил он. − Не только на ночь, а вообще. Насколько захочешь и как захочешь, просто... оставайся. Я больше не хочу ходить в казино, смотреть на тебя и проигрывать.

Наверное, Дженне стоило сказать "нет", чтобы одна ночь безумия так и осталась одной ночью. Закрыть глаза на то, как хотелось дотронуться до Рихарда всегда, когда он оказывался рядом.

В голове бесконечным рефреном крутились сова Йеккера. Про главный выигрыш в жизни. Про сожженную за одну последнюю игру удачу.

Про большой куш.

И Дженна ответила:

− Останусь.


End file.
